Royal Wolf of the Unknown Times
by snow-kim
Summary: Still work on summary


Royal Wolf of the Unknown

Long, long time in the 1,000 years of The Unknown Times, there is a great many lands in the realm for all were-canines who can turn into a human anytime if they like to.

There is the biggest place for any wolves to live in peace named the Peace Islands of the Lower Lands. They have been work on farming, housing, building, anything they do help each other together.

Solarstar was the kind ruler of all the Lower Lands. His wolf form was bigger little dark yellow fur and black hair with blue eyes. He loved his people as who they were what they want to be work with their own hard work. He had three grew up pups with with his late wolf mate. They lived in a simple wood of mansion.

His female pup was Soulsilver. Her wolf form was so fearless silver fur and silver hair with light blue eyes. She loved to help them anytime, day and night. She learned to be general because she have a great senses to guard her hometown and against any evil ones.

His twin male pups were Heba and Yugi. Heba's wolf form was little short but smart black fur with white soft fire on his sides. Yugi's wolf form was very shy little short white fur. They have the same purple eyes and tri-colored black hair and tipped in purple with five yellow lighting bolt hair downside.

They wanted no longer be royal and were very loving by many wolves by anything they wanted to help and build in peace.

However, far away from the Lower Lands, there was no light but everything so dark in the sky below a land with big castle, poor towns, and big houses. No one lived in peace but hateful and fearful. No one know what the name of that Higher lands as it rightful name. So they called it for a reason, the Dark Heart of the Higher Lands.

Darkfang was the cruel emperor of all the Higher Lands. He enjoyed more power and more lands taken from the poor and rich people because of heavy taxes. He have two male twins with one of his unknown mates. His wolf form was black fur and black hair with red eyes.

Atem was the older pup who always followed his father because he needed to learn how against anyone. But he had no idea himself when he was the puppet to Darkfang, son or not. His wolf form was light black fur and black tri-colored and tipped in crimson hair with three lighting bolt hair upside and dark crimson eyes.

Yami was the young pup who always hated his father because of his cruel ways and sometimes he hated his brother, too because he did accepted what Darkfang taught. He wished that he would go away from any day without him know. His wolf form was gray fur and black tri-colored and tipped in light crimson hair with lighting bolt hair and light crimson eyes.

One day, Yami's wish was coming with Atem and Darkfang gone to somewhere and he turned into his wolf form. He knew his way out of the castle but as he stopped himself to the hall, he saw his family walked and talked, and he heard from what Darkfang told Atem to marry one of Sunstar's pups for power and more lands in the Lower Lands.

When they were gone long time, Yami made his way out quietly to the castle's gates. Once he was out, he saw anything so sad and so dark with no hope to be save...

~The side of the Lower Lands~

In few weeks late, in her wolf form Soulsilver looked everything for a trap or evil one. She stopped to wait for any sound around her. Then she heard something broken behind then she turned around and sprang into someone down.

What she met was Prince Yami in his form wolf of the Dark Heart!

Soulsilver growled angrily at him when she were ready to fight to end his life. However, she stopped her growling, she found herself to no fighting with him. Just Yami stayed to lay under her with no movement of standing up or fighting.

Yami still laying while he waited for her letting him go and try tell her what his family planned. The girl ordered him to speak and he told her everything. So she got off of him and let him stand up. And he was told to followed her to her father. Yami asked her who she was and found out that what her name was. That was what he wanted to know and stopped anything evil from his father and evil followers.

Two years later, after that, Yami did tell Sunstar what Darkfang wanted to and Sunstar ordered his people set everything protested around all the towns in the Lower Lands. Yami's words were true when Darkfang and Atem with few soldiers did go to see Sunstar and Soulsilver.

Soulsilver turned down Atem and already had her own mate for a year.

She knew that Atem was in love her young brother Heba and Yugi apologized Yami for truing down Yami's love to him because he was in bad health for long time and begged befriend with him again. They accepted it well.

Darkfang refused to let Yami be Soulsilver's soulmate but found that it was too late for Atem mate her! Also, he found him loving that brat Heba. He went to see Soulsilver near the lake to talked. Darkfang tried to say lies about his young son being bad mate and other things while he hoped she may cut with Yami.

However, Soulsilver told him he was lying emperor and evil father. She also told him she brought Yami's pups, too. Soulsilver ignored what Darkfang shouted to riding of the unborn pups immediately or else. She went without him and to see her twin brothers. She found them with Yami and Atem, both in wolf form as she saw what happening to them...

Yami fought against his own brother! Her own brothers were very scared badly of them fighting!

Yugi looked at his big sister walked fast to them. He explained what happening to them. Atem told Heba that he didn't want to mate him of the status or Darkfang would put Heba in death as he didn't care. He wanted to mate her and take her to the Higher Lands. Yami was against what Atem said or Darkfang ordered before the fight was on.

Soulsilver turned look to Atem holding Yami lying down as Yami tried to stand up. She became furious as she turned in wolf and ran to bit Atem's ear before she pulled away from her mate. When she led him far away from her brothers and Yami with she hold him by biting his ear, she let go of him before she roared at him get away with his evil father from the Lower Lands. So they did.

One day, a Great War came to in between the lands, Yami went to led his team members to against Darkfang's soldiers but no Darkfang or Atem help to led them. Where were them when the war badly started?

Soulsilver cannot help them since she was the general already and the pups stayed in her for few weeks, so she stayed with Sunstar and her brothers, too.

Few days, Soulsilver got kidnapped by Atem and Atem ordered his soldiers to bring her to the castle.

Once Yami arrived to visit his mate and found the room was mess. He turned in wolf and used his senses to find her before he may lost them for good. Then he howled angrily at open air. Yami ran to Sunstar and told him about his pup and together they ordered to be ready to rescue her before is was too late.

~At the castle in the Higher Lands~

Atem tried to say Soulsilver needed to mate him to stop the war but turned him down again. He was asked by her said what kind of mating for himself than the kingdom or Darkfang. He said that was for the status and any status do matter. That must to be followed in royal family status as what Darkfang ordered.

Soulsilver told only True Love stop any evil and hoped to help to change Atem's mind. Then she was in shock and very pale. She heard what he told her. He said he may love Heba but used him to see Soulsilver AND when her unborn pups were born, they would be end in seconds without letting the pups alive away to Yami and her family.

Before Atem about went out, Soulsilver roared in rage when in wolf, as she jump up on him. She fought him worst. After that fight was finish, she left Atem covering his own blood alive. Before she was out of that room, she was capture by the soldiers Darkfang ordered.

~Near the side of the Dark Heart Kingdom~

Yami was very worried about his mate and unborn pups as he ran fast in wolf with his team wolf members. By at the gates, he ordered them to ram them down with a big metal ram. When the gates opened, they ran in the town before what cause them all frozen when they saw Soulsilver.

Soulsilver was still alive but soon-be-die on the hanging gallows. The rope hung around her neck. She was little scared for her life but inside she was very scared for the pups. Then she looked up at Yami and his term members stood frozen and she roared to them wake up!

Yami and the members got out of shock and hurried ASAP. He saw his father shouted in order to open the door under Soulsilver then she falled down slowly...

CRACK!

Yami froze himself to stop at the front of gallow. He was crying to look at his now dead mate. He was in blind by rage. He roared at the opened air very loudly as he throw his head up.

Sunstar ordered the members to kill all citizens who enjoyed to watch his pup's death of that dark lands and other citizens who didn't accept that death of Soulsilver!

Before that happened, the Goddess of all canines arrived immediately in between them. The Goddess turned around to looked Yami. She told him Soulsilver and the dead pups would be reborn in different life and different new place with Future Time. She asked to all the citizens of the Lower Lands that. They were welcome to join her and came to her before they would die in peace willfully. Many accepted it in seconds.

The Goddess hummed softly as her glowing colored flower called Forgot-Me-Not.

They went in the heart to end it and it took the spirit out of their body. The spirits of the former citizens of the Lower Lands flew to her and they would wait to be reborn in different time.

Many citizens of the Higher Lands wished to join them. However, the evil ones were curse to turn to a real wolf forever with all same life they have before without a wish to reborn as different life.

Many, many years later, the Unknown Times became hard to be found without any canine who lived and no living canine anywhere in the whole world... They were very rarest to be found in life or in death...

The End or To Be Continue?

So... Do you all think about my first story? I suck it on my English on writing and reading sometimes...

If you like this and you want it to be continue or the end, please review me!


End file.
